Found My Destiny
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Aku sudah biasa merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Penderitaan, air mata, bertarung untuk bertahan. Karena aku tahu, kelak Sang Mentari akan memancarkan cahayanya untukku. Aku mengejar cahaya itu, akan terus ku kejar walau Sang Cahaya tak berpihak padaku. Merasakan penderitaan lagi untuk cahaya itu tak masalah. Karena cahayaku adalah dia./Bad Summary/AU/Abal, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Uchiha Nuari

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, supernatural.

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara x Tenten.

 **Bip... Bip...**  
Tenten merogoh sakunya,"Eh?"

 **From : Sakura - kura.**  
 **Datang sekarang atau akan kucepol bulu hidungmu?!**

"Ne, ne, Kaa-san..."gerutu Tenten pada dirinya sendiri sambil langsung berjalan ke sekolahnya.

* * *

"Demi Kami-sama! Akan kukerik gigi - giginya kalau sampai ia terlambat!"geram Sakura menyadari temannya tak kunjung datang.

"Kau ini lama sekali ya, Saku-chan,"

Sakura terperangah,"T-Tenten?!"

"Hmm?"Tenten tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita ke mading pembagian kelas,"kata Sakura berjalan mendahului.

"Eeh? Mattee.."Tenten berjalan lebih cepat hendak menyusul.

Sakura berhenti dan berkacak pinggang, lalu menunjuk ke arah mading yang dipadati siswa - siswi lain,"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau lihat? Kertas pembagian kelas 10 berada di samping kertas pembagian kelas 11. Dan juga, dilihat dari bet di lengan kanannya, mereka ini kelas 10,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Then?"

Tenten menyeringai,"Lihat aku,"

Tenten berlari kecil menuju keramaian itu, ia membuka seluruh kancing bawah blazernya hingga semua terlepas memperlihatkan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Memberi kesan 'berandalan' untuk dirinya saat ini.  
"Sumimasen,"katanya tegas juga dingin.  
Keramaian yang tadinya dipenuhi ocehan saat itu juga menjadi senyap. Ia dapat melihat para Juniornya memperhatikannya dan bet kelas 11nya. Seketika mereka menepi memberi jalur bagi Tenten.

Tenten membungkuk dan tersenyum,"Arigatou,"

"Dou ita,"jawab beberapa Juniornya.

"Saku-chan. Kau ini memang lama sekali ya,"ledek Tenten sedikit menoleh.

"Kau ini! Baru jadi Senior saja sudah berani begitu,"kata Sakura menjitak kepala Tenten sepenuh hati.

Tenten meringis,"Ittaii..."

* * *

Tenten baru saja turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai empat dengan atap sekolah. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sebelum seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tatapan tajam melintas tanpa melihatnya.  
Tangannya reflek meraba lehernya mencari kalungnya, tangannya yang agak gemetar memegang kuat kalung itu dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada sang pemuda.

"Aneh,"gumamnya.

"Kau bilang dia aneh?"sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Tenten menoleh,"Eh? Ano.. Kimi wa dare desu ka?"

"Sasori,"katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Sasori-senpai! Saya Tenten, yoroshiku,"kata Tenten memberikan eye smilenya.

"Jangan seformal itu,"katanya ramah.

Tenten mengangguk. "Senpai, rambutmu mirip dengan yang tadi,"tangannya menujuk arah pemuda berambut merah berjalan tadi. "Demo, warnanya agak berbeda. Ia, sedikit lebih gelap,"

Sasori menaikkan satu alisnya heran,"Kenapa kau begitu memerhatikan?"

"Eh? Aku.."Tenten juga bingung kenapa ia begitu memerhatikan hal yang benar - benar tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya itu. Tangannya melepas genggamannya pada benda logam yang terkalung di lehernya.

Sasori melihat kalung itu. Berlambang sebuah kipas, yang sepertinya tak asing di matanya.

'Uchiha,'Sasori mengangguk - angguk seakan mengerti sesuatu.

"Nande, Sasori-senpai?"tanya Tenten heran melihat Sasori mengangguk tanpa sebab.

"Daijoubu,"

* * *

 **Tenten's POV**

Bel pulang akhirnya menyudahi hari tanpa kegiatan belajar - mengajar hari ini. Berhubung sejak tadi tak ada yang membuat lelah pikiran, sorakan bel terdengar tak begitu merdu. Yah, tapi tetap saja. Pulang ke rumah, mandi, lalu berkunjung ke alam mimpi itu terlalu menyenangkan bahkan dalam angan - angan.

"Ten-chaan.. Chotto matte ne.. Aku ada rapat klub, sebentar saja. Oke? Katanya aku dikaitkan dengan sesuatu yang penting, entah apa. Pokoknya jangan kemana - mana, aku akan kembali..!"teriaknya.

"Sip!"seruku mengacungkan jempol tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku mitologiku

"Vampir berambut merah?"gumamku merasa tak masuk akal dengan makhluk yang ada di buku ini. Makhluk - makhluk lain dalam buku mitologi ini seperti mermaid, fairy, atau seraphim masih terdengar amat menarik di telingaku. Namun yang ini, aku ingin terawa terbahak - bahak mendengarnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap membacanya. Paragraf demi paragraf aku lewati. Harus kuakui makhluk ini menarik, dipenuhi dengan kelebihan. Ya, seolah tak ada cela sedikitpun pada dirinya.

"Sedang apa?"

Aku mengenal suara itu.

"Menurutmu, jika seseorang tengah memegang buku, apa yang ia sedang lakukan?"

"Membaca?"

"Itu kau tahu, Sasori-senpai!"seruku dengan nada marah yang dibuat - buat.

"Buku mitologi?"

Aku mengangguk antusias,"Senpai suka tentang mitologi?"

"Menarik,"

"Hanya itu?"aku memiringkan kepala.

"Tergantung makhluk mitologinya,"katanya tanpa menatap ke arahku sejak tadi.

"Dan aku baru saja membaca tentang makhluk mitologi yang sepertinya sepenuhnya mitos,"kataku tertawa renyah.

"Apa itu?" ia sedikit menoleh.

"Vampir berambut merah,"kataku tertawa lepas.

"Menurutmu mereka itu tak ada?"tanya Sasori.

"Tentu!"

TBC

Keep or delete?

 **Gomenasai kalo kependekan, ga begitu pede sama ini fanfict, tapi, akan kucoba lebih keras lagi! Yakusoku! Btw, pokoknya baca terus, gak mau tau. Kalo menurut kalian di sini gak seru, ya terus aja baca :v Karena ceritanya belum dimulai sama sekali :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Im coming back on this second chap!

Author : UchihaNuari

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei.

Chapter : 2

 **"Vampir berambut merah,"kataku tertawa lepas.**  
 **"Menurutmu mereka itu tak ada?"tanya Sasori.**  
 **"Tentu!"**

* * *

Ceklek.

"Sasuke nii-san!"seru seorang gadis setelah membuka pintu. "Okaeri,"

"Hn,"

"Nii-san ingin makan sesuatu?"tanyanya mengikuti langkah panjang kakak lelakinya.

"Iranai,"

"Kau pasti lelah,"

"Urusai, Tenten."lelaki itu memasuki kamarnya.

Seolah sudah biasa, Tenten hanya menghela napas. Ia juga tak tahu, entah sampai kapan ia bisa terus bertahan dengan hubungannya yang begitu buruk dengan kakaknya. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan dengan sikap kakaknya yang terkadang terlampau buruk padanya. Tenten begitu asing di mata Sasuke. Seolah gadis itu hanya makhluk abstral yang menetap di rumahnya. Tenten tahu semua itu, ia pun tahu apa alasannya. Namun, seburuk apapun ia diperlakukan, ia akan terus mentamengi kakaknya sekuat yang ia mampu. Ia tak ingin sesuatu atau apapun itu mencelakai sang kakak. Karena orang yang berperilaku amat buruk padanya itu adalah satu - satunya orang yang membuatnya tak seperti sehelai daun di antara berhektar - hektar hutan belantara.

* * *

"Minggu depan kau harus datang ke kastil. Kau tak bisa lagi menolak,"

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, apa yang terjadi padaku?"balas sang lawan bicara tak acuh.

"Dan itu bukan alasan,"jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Jangan mengaturku,"katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Datanglah ke kastil, Gaara. Kita perlu melakukan penghormatan pada leluhur, jangan kekanakan!"teriaknya saat sang lelaki bernama Gaara itu terus melangkah.  
Dari kejauhan, lelaki dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya itu mendecih heran.

* * *

"Senpai! Kapan ekskul basket akan melakukan serah terima jabatan?"tanya Tenten mencoba menyeiringkan langkahnya.

"Masih agak lama, kau sudah bosan dipimpin olehku ya?"ia menoleh.

"Haa? Iie, iie, Sasori-senpai!"Tenten mengangkat kedua tangan sembari menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak sabar menjadi Senior Basket Konohagakure Castle High School,"

"Oh,"

"Responmu terdengar sangat antusias ya, Senpai,"Tenten mendengus.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar kekehan lambut disertai sebuah tangan besar mengacak pelan puncak kepalanya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjadi ketua ekskul basket nanti. Kau akan dan harus menggantingkan posisiku, Tenten,"

"Dou iu imi?"tanyanya gagap tak percaya dengan getaran suara yang ditangkap telinganya.

"Aku mencalonkanmu sebagai ketua. Kau berbakat, Tenten,"Sasori melepas tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Tenten menoleh pada suara yang terdengar amat tak ramah itu, sesaat tangannya kembali bergetar seakan ia panik.  
"Ck, Gaara,"Sasori mendecak malas.

Sesaat Gaara menoleh pada gadis di samping Sasori yang tengah menatapnya horror, Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Siapa dia?"tanya Gaara.

"Junior ekskul,"jawab Sasori singkat.

"Hai, Gaara-san. Watashi Uchiha Tenten desu, yoroshiku.."Tenten menjulurkan tangan.

"Sabaku no Gaara,"jawabnya membuang muka tanpa menjabat uluran tangan Tenten.

Gadis itu kembali menggantungkan tangannya, ia tak keberatan dengan hal barusan.  
"Maaf, dia memang begitu,"cengir Sasori.

Tenten tersenyum gugup. Ia kembali merasakan hal yang sama. Gugup, takut. Untuk pertama kalinya, benda yang dikalungkan di lehernya itu memberikan sebuah sinyal berupa isyarat. Isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?

"Nande? Tenten?"

"Eh? Daijoubu, daijoubu, Sasori-senpai,"

"Ck, cepatlah, Sasori!"gertak Gaara sambil melangkah menjauh.

Sasori tersenyum sejenak pada Tenten sebelum ia menyusul Gaara.

"Aku hanya masih asing pada Gaara, bukan berarti aku takut padanya,"  
Tenten mengangguk,"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tak takut pada Gaara,"serunya menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat gadis bersurai pink dan auburn itu tetap menetap di sekolah untuk berteduh. Andai saja si Pink tidak suka main basah - basahan, ia pasti sudah menuruti ajakan sahabat auburnnya itu untuk menerjang hujan sejak tadi.

Sesaat setelahnya, langit mulai menunjukkan cahayanya. Hujan berhenti dan dua gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

"Ten-chaan! Kau tahu? Menurut gossip - gossip yang kudengar, nanti akan diadakan lomba mitologi collab seni antarsekolah!"seru Sakura teramat antusias.

"Haa? Dou iu imi?"Tenten garuk - garuk kepala tak pahan.

"Masa tidak mengerti? Begini loh, perwakilan sekolah membuat semacam...ulasan! Ya, ulasan! Ulasan tentang mitologi dengan tampilan presentasinya seni, yaa begitulah,"jelas Sakura sejelas mungkin.

"Slide atau handmade?"tanyanya.

"Handmade!"Sakura bertepuk tangan. "Daaan.. Karena aku dari klub seni, Kurenai-sensei menunjuk aku untuk perwakilan dari klub seni untuk mengatur tampilan ulasannya nanti,"

"Omedetou, ne,"Tenten memberikan selamat.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,"Untuk perwakilan yang membuat ulasannya belum ditentukan loh, Ten. Bukannya kamu suka mitologi?"  
Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit cerah sehabis hujan,"Memang, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu,"

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, aku yakin kau ingin jadi perwakilan kan?"Sakura menyentuh bahu temannya itu. "Jangan pesimis, oke?"

"Aku tidak ingin jadi perwakilan,"jawab Tenten mendengus kesal. "Demo, omedetou ne.. Saku-chan! Kau harus bisa membuat tampilan yang terbaik! Agar sekolah kita menang!"seru Tenten memberi semangat.

Sakura mengangguk pasti,"Hm!"

Keduanya berpisah di perempatan jalan yang lumayan ramai. Sakura hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit ke halte untuk naik bus.  
Gadis bercepol itu menghela napas panjang, kakinya melangkah asal. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan jalan - jalan daerah situ, ia tetap tahu langkah asalnya merujuk kemana.

Ia mulai melewati gang sempit, yang pada akhirnya membawa gadis itu menuju ke sebuah perkampungan. Ya, perkampungan, hanya itu yang Tenten tahu. Itu juga hanya dengar dari orang - orang, selebihnya ia tak tahu.

Setelah melewati gang sempit nan gelap itu, cahaya segera menyergapnya kala ia sudah sampai di luar. Iris auburnnya membelalak kaget kala melihat permadani di hadapannya.

Ia melangkah lebih jauh dengan senyuman takjub yang terlampau lebar.

'Apa aku terlihat norak?'tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerling tak peduli. Beberapa penduduk yang berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda tersenyum padanya dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, gadis itu membalasnya dengan membungkuk sesopan mungkin.

Kepala gadis itu mendongak, matanya menulusuri tiap inci langit selebar matanya. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah puncak yang runcing. Ya, sebuah puncak. Tapi puncak apa?

Ia berjinjit untuk melihat lebih jauh, tapi ia tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali puncak tadi.

"Kau penasaran, bukan?"sebuah suara renta membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Tenten membungkuk,"Anoo, aku hanya-"

"Kau pasti ingin melihat kastil itu,"tebaknya dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang berkerut.

"Kastil?"

"Ya, yang kau lihat itu adalah puncak sebuah kastil tua. Tua memang, tetapi begitu megah,"deskripsinya.

"Megah? Baa-san pernah melihatnya? Maksudku, secara langsung?"tanya Tenten tak percaya.

Nenek itu mengangguk,"Tentu saja, yaa sebelum aku serenta ini. Dahulu, aku masih kuat naik dari satu atap ke atap yang lebih tinggi,"katanya agak terkekeh.

"Waah.. Jadi, untuk sampai ke menara itu, harus naik ke atap?"tanyanya.

"Aku akan memanggil beberapa orang untuk membantumu naik kalau kau memang ingin,"tawarnya. Gadis itu menatap manik gelap sang nenek sebelum ia mengulum senyum tulus.

"Aku bisa naik sendiri, percaya padaku,"

 **\- Happy Reading-**

Tenten memijakkan kakinya di tangga tali menggantung pada salah satu rumah tinggi. Setelah sampai di atapnya, ia menaikkan kakinya ke cerobong asap rumah tinggi terdekat.

 **'Naik terus sampai ke rumah arah kanan tertinggi yang agak usang, lalu maju beberapa rumah sampai akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit kau akan sampai ke pabrik tertinggi. Di sana kau akan melihat kastilnya, yaa, kira - kira itu yang diingat oleh ingatan tuaku ini. Tapi, aku yakin jalan tadi benar,'**

Tenten terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam pikirannya,-takut lupa.

"Sedikit lagi!"serunya melihat gedung besar yang agak sepi, dan kata nenek tadi, itu pabrik yang sudah tidak beroperasi.

Kakinya susah payah menapak pada atap pabrik yang sudah agak berlumut itu. Baiklah, ia bersyukur ia menggunakan celana trainingnya saat ini. Dengan napas agak terengah - engah, ia berjalan ke ujung atap. Sedikit demi sedikit seluruh kastil itu terlihat. Mulutnya menganga dengan mata yang berbinar takjub.

"I-Ini?!"

Jantungnya bergemuruh,"Aku, aku kenal kastil ini,"

"Aku kenal kastil ini!"serunya membalikkan tas punggungnya dan merogoh - rogohnya. Tangannya keluar dari tas setelah mendapatkan bukunya.

Ia mengingat - ingat, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Halaman 162, halaman 162,"gumamnya dengan tangan membuka cepat halaman buku tersebut.

"Yap! Ini dia!"katanya memerhatikan gambar sebesar halaman itu. Matanya menatap kastil di hadapannya dan gambar kastil yang ada pada bukunya bergantian. Ia menelusuri tiap bagian secara rinci, matanya mengerjap - ngeejap tak percaya,"Kastil yang sama, ya, sama persis!"'

Ia melihat title di atas gambar itu, dan lagi - lagi ia dibuat tak percaya,"Vampire, berambut merah?"

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

 **'Saranku, jangan masuk ke sana. Kita tak pernah tahu ada apa di dalamnya, belum pernah ada yang berani masuk ke dalam kastil itu,'** ia mengingat saran terakhir nenek itu.

Ia menggeleng kuat, masyarakat desa memang masih percaya dengan mitos. Dan ia tak mau terpengaruh.  
"Aku akan masuk ke kastil ini, tapi tidak sekarang,"seringainya sebelum mengingat tempat itu dengan tekad kuat.

Tbc.

Keep or Continue? :v


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the third chap!

Author : UchihaNuari

Disclaimer : Masashi-sensei.

Chapter : 3

"Gaara-san! Matte,"seru seorang gadis mengejar lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alisnya heran tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia sepeti mengenal suara itu.  
Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat kala gadis itu berhasil mencapai posisi di sampingnya walau agak terengah - engah.

Gadis yang mulai tertinggal itu semakin cepat mengejar, tangannya reflek terjulur ke depan untuk meraih tangan lelaki itu.

'Sedikit lagi,'batinnya.

Dapat.

Lelaki itu sontak kaget dan berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang walau dapat ia tutupi dengan baik.

'Matsuri?'

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku, Gaara-san?"tanya Tenten mendekat dan memerhatikan tampang datar Gaara.

Lelaki dengan iris jade itu tidak menoleh, hanya ekor matanya yang melihat gadis itu sekilas. Ia teringat sesuatu, ya, sesuatu yang tak dapat ia tahan. Matanya mulai menunjukkan kilapan cahaya dan warna oranye mulai menutupinya. Tapi sedetik setelah itu, Gaara memejamkan matanya kuat untuk menahan dirinya.

"Lepaskan,"satu hentakan keras lelaki itu membuatnya segera terlepas dari tangan Tenten.

Sementara gadis itu, ia hanya bisa menengguk salivanya kala cahaya oranye dan sejenak kilapan cahaya terpancar di mata lelaki itu.

"A-aku hanya salah lihat,"gumamnya melihat punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh. Dan pelupuk matanya tak lagi melihat lelaki itu, bahkan bayangannya.

"Tentu saja aku salah lihat!"ia mengangguk pasti berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan bulat - bulat ketakutannya.

Takut?

Tidak, Tenten tidak penakut.

Tidak lucu bukan kalau kau takut hanya karena pemuda dingin yang baru kau kenal? Juga, tidak lucu bukan kalau kau takut pada imajinasimu yang kelewat hebat?

Melihat mata seseorang mengilap dan menjingga, tidak lucu bukan?

Takut bukan deskripsi yang tepat, gugup juga bukan. Cemas? Kalau ia tak takut, kenapa ia cemas?

Entahlah, rasanya berbeda, rasanya berbeda saat gadis itu menatap iris jade lelaki itu. Ada hal besar yang terisolasi sempurna dalam tubuhnya. Satu yang ia tahu, batinnya selalu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk lari dari lelaki itu. Lari sejauh mungkin seakan lelaki itu adalah mautnya. Tetapi setiap kali batinnya memerintahkan untuk lari, ia malah semakin ingin mengorek semua hal yang ada pada lelaki itu.

Semua.

Bukan urusannya memang, tapi ia merasa ia ada hubungannya dengan itu semua.

Tenten menggeleng kuat,"Jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain, Tenten!"

"Hey. Bel masuk hampir berbunyi, tahu,"suara yang familiar di telinganya itu membuat ia gelagapan mencari asal suara.  
"Sasori-senpai!"serunya.

"Kau ini berdiri melamun seperti kekurangan oksigen,"ledeknya.  
"Arigatou,"Tenten tersenyum jengkel.

* * *

Seorang lelaki tengah duduk sendiri di atap menatap langit. Ia sudah berada di sana bahkan sebelum istirahat, yang artinya ia bolos jam belajar.

"Ia bukan Matsuri, bukan,"

Satu hal yang ingin ia percaya, tetapi sulit.

Ia kelewat heran dengan responnya kala gadis itu menggenggam tangannya.

Kala gadis itu menggenggam tangannya, matanya mengilap dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Respon itu, respon yang sama kala gadis masa lalunya menggenggam tangannya.

Gadis bercepol itu mirip dengan Matsuri, Matsuri yang ia cintai.

Ia masih ingat hangatnya genggaman tangan Matsuri, dan ia seperti merasakan kehangatan yang sama dari gadis itu.

Namun ia tak mencintai gadis bercepol itu.

Yang ia cintai hanya Matsuri. Posisi gadis itu dalam hatinya terlampau tinggi untuk digantikan dengan orang lain.

Duk, duk, duk.

Sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya.

Ia sedikit menoleh. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis bercepol berseragam basket yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ehehe. Gomenasai, gomenesai,Gaara-senpai. Aku baru tahu dari Sasori-senpai, ternyata kau kelas 12,"cengirnya.

Gaara mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding ke arahnya dan langsung melemparnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis berpeluh itu menerimanya dengan baik dan tersenyum,"Sedang apa disini?"tanya Tenten.

Gaara kembali berbalik,"Harusnya aku yang bertanya,"

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"tanyanya tajam.

"Sejak istirahat, 10 menit yang lalu,"jawab Tenten enteng.

Hening.

"Gaara-senpai?"

"Pergi,"

"Nani-"

"Pergi,"

"Aku-"

"Kau tidak dengar?! Aku bilang pergi!"serunya keras.

Tenten mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum ia melangkah cepat berlari menenteng bola basketnya di pinggang.

Dengan ekor matanya, Gaara dapat melihat gadis itu tak ada di belakangnya lagi

"Uchiha Tenten. Adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Cih,"

* * *

"Kau ini belum ganti baju?"semprot Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakuraa.. Beri aku waktu untuk bernapas,"katanya berjalan ke kursinya, duduk lalu menengguk air minelarnya setelah menaruh bola basketnya di atas meja.

Sakura meraih bola basket itu,"Tadi latihan untuk apa?"

"Persiapan lomba,"jawab Tenten singkat sebelum menaruh botolnya dan merogoh tasnya mencari seragam sailor high schoolnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, nanti kita ke kantin, oke? Aku traktir minum,"kata Tenten menunjukkan smirknya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku temani ganti baju,"kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Uhm, ya sudah. Ayo!"ajak Tenten.

Tbc.

Should to continue.

 **Nah, nah. Ternyata Gaara susah mupon, padahal aku selalu ada buat dia. Chap 1,2,3 emang di post bareng lantaran memang sudah selesai. Pendek - pendek juga, masa ^-^**

 **Sekian.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! This is the 4th chapter! ^-^

\- Happy Reading-

Dan di sanalah Tenten, di atas atap sebuah pabrik yang agak berlumut. Tangannya yang mendekap buku mitologi dengan satu jarinya terselip di satu kuku buku. Kastil tua pertama yang ia lihat. Berbeda dengan gedung sekolahnya, arsitekturnya memang mirip dengan kastil, tetapi tidak sungguhan. Maka  
dari itu namanya Konohagakure Castle High School.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, sebuah kastil tinggi dengan kaca – kaca beraksen rumit menunggu untuk dijamah. Tak peduli dengan apa kata penduduk sekitar. Ia beruntung karena ia tidak phobia dengan ketinggian. Perlahan ia maju ke depan, menggumamkan doa sebentar, lalu ia meloncat ke bawah.

Selang beberapa detik di udara, ia menguatkan kaki terkuatnya untuk mendarat-seperti materi lompat jauh.

Gerbang kastil sudah terbuka bahkan sebelum Tenten membukanya, langkah gadis itu semakin cepat dan cepat memasuki kastil tersebut.

'Dan lihat apa yang akan kutemukan di sini,'batinnya.

Telinganya menangkap gema - gema suara di beberapa sudut kastil.

Langkahnya semakin cepat mencari asal suara.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Siapa di sana?"

Deg.

Gadis itu mencari dinding dan merapat ke sana.

Aman.

Ia kembali melangkah, dengan derap lembut nyaris tak terdengar. Gema - gema kembali terdengar, bahkan terasa lebih dekat. Gadis itu tak melihat apapun di kastil ini sejak tadi, terlebih di ruangan ini.  
Hanya ruangan terlampau luas dengan sisi - sisi kaca berawrna agak kusam.

Ia mendongak, ingin menatap apa yang ada di atas. Hanya ada tangga melingkar dengan atap runcing.

"Lalu, suara siapa tadi?"gumamnya tak terdengar.

Tap.

Ia melangkah mundur.

PRANG!

"Kau?!"

"Ada orang lain di sini,"

Suara pecahan kaca juga gema cakap - cakap seseorang itu cukup membuat Tenten tersentak.

Jimatnya, ya, jimatnya. Kalau itu adalah bahaya, ia terlindungi.

Tangannya meraba lehernya hendak mencari benda logam yang bisa disebut sebagai 'kalung' namun tak seperti 'kalung' biasanya.

Tangannya tak menemukan apapun.

'Kebodohanku berefek sekarang,'batinnya.

Tapi, hey, kenapa ia panik? Bukannya itu hanya gema suara? Mungkin saja memang kastil ini dihuni manusia?

Gunakan logika, sebuah kastil tua yang teramat berseni, menyerupai kastil mitologi, siapa yang tak ingin datang ke sini? Juga, orang yang ingin tahu apa isi dari kastil ini pasti bukan hanya dirinya saja. Pasti ada orang lain yang juga penasaran-pastinya bukan penduduk sekitar.

Tenten terlalu pemberani untuk lari.

Ia melangkah lebih jauh mencapai sebuah tempat dengan atap lebih rendah mirip kubah.

Syut.

Punggung gadis itu merasakan suhu yang agak berbeda, lebih dingin.

"Kau memasuki ruangan yang salah,"

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini sejak tadi. Aku tak menyerangmu karena aku menunggumu keluar dengan sendirinya,"

"Aku memang tak melihatmu, aku tentu tak tahu kau siapa,"

"Tapi siapapun kau, aku sangat terkesan. Ternyata orang pemberani sekaligus bodoh yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kepadaku,"

Tubuh gadis itu menegang beku kala mendengar kalimat yang entah keluar dari bibir mana. Yang jelas suara itu bergema ke seluruh penjuru, berpindah asal dan menyatu gaung dengan angin yang berhembus dari satu  
sisi ke sisi yang lain. Bulu - bulu di indera perabanya meremang.

'Lari,'

Gadis itu berbalik badan berlari sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna juga pupilnya mengecil kala melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, seseorang yang tingginya  
melebihi dirinya, dengan tubuh dibalut jubah sampai mata kaki berwarna merah maroon.

"Sumi-"

"Terlambat,"

Gelap.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Ia yakin ia sudah membuka matanya, ia sangat yakin. Namun ia tak melihat apapun, hanya kegelapan, tanpa ada secercah cahaya sedikitpun. Ia mencoba bergerak, namun tangannya serasa terikat ke belakang.  
Kakinya juga terasa dirantai borgol. Ia terus mencoba bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja. Gelap. Hanya gelap.

'Apa aku buta?'

Hipotesa bodoh macam apa itu?

Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Ya, ia sempat bertemu orang lain dengan tubuh berbalut jubah merah maroon.

Pasti dia.

"AKU-"

Belum selesai ia berteriak, cahaya menyilaukan mata menyinari dirinya dan wilayah sekitarnya dengan diameter yang tak begitu luas. Lantai tak berkeramik, berbeda dengan lantai - lantai di ruang tengah kastil tadi.  
Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?

Tap, tap, tap.

"Siapa kau?!"

Mata Tenten membulat kala melihat orang yang sama, orang yang menggunakan jubah tadi.

Tenten memajukan badannya-walau itu membuat lengan atasnya sakit,"Jangan tutupi wajahmu! Tunjukkan dan lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Layaknya menurut, orang itu mengangkat tangannya dan membuka tudungnya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia harus terkejut. Melihat rambut merah yang mencuat, juga _jade_ tajam yang tadinya tertutup cahaya.

"G-Gaara-senpai?"

Hening.

Tenten memberontak, membuat kursi besi dingin yang ia duduki bergoyang. Tangannya terlalu kuat terantai, kakinya juga tak bias bergerak.

Gadis itu semakin kuat memberontak, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Malah seakan membuat urat lehernya tertarik. Kesakitan, ia benar - benar kesakitan. Namun ia harus lepas dari Gaara, harus.

Kastil. Halaman 162. Vampire berambut merah. Gaara.

Itu sudah cukup membuat gadis itu mengerti.

Gaara menjulurkan tangan menghentikan gerakan kursi Tenten dengan memegang sandaran punggungnya kuat.

Tubuh Tenten membeku kala wajah Gaara mendekat, tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Aku selalu suka melihat korbanku ketakutan,"

Tenten terkesiap, nafas Gaara seolah menampar lembut wajahnya. Namun kata - katanya berupa tamparan telak baginya.

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya,"Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Kau hanya lupa siapa aku,"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Tentu itu kau!"Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Hitler,"

Tenten membelalak.

"Aku Hitler,"Gaara menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan sisi tangannya yang tergores lumayan panjang.

"Masaka! Kau bukan Hitler!"Tenten kembali memberontak, membuat suara decitan dan hentakan kursinya.

Krieet..

Pintu terbuka, menambah pencahayaan yang minim tadi.

Tenten memiringkan badannya melihat orang yang rupanya agak sama, berjubah merah maroon.

Sasori.

Tenten menarik napas dalam, dengan gagap - gagap ia berkata,"Sa-Sasori-senpai! Onegai! Aku mohon,"

Gaara menyingkir dari hadapan Tenten untuk melihat siapa yang ada di pintu.

Sasori memicingkan matanya guna memerhatikan siapa gadis kacau yang meneriaki namanya tadi. Ia terkesiap,"Tenten..?"

"Ya ini aku! Aku mohon bebaskan aku,"pintanya.

"Gaara-"

"Jangan bodoh, Sasori. Jangan berpura - pura tak mengerti,"

"Gaara, jangan melakukan hal itu lagi,"

"Pergi, Sasori,"

"Gaara-"

"PERGI!"

Helaan napas panjang Sasori menutup harapan Tenten agar lelaki itu membebaskannya.

Air mata meluncur bebas di pipi wajah gadis yang sudah kacau itu,"O..ne-gai,"

"Maaf, Tenten,"

Pintu tertutup.

"Tak ada yang menolongmu, bukan?"

Tenten menoleh kesana - kemari, mencari asal suara Gaara. Harusnya lelaki itu ada di sampingnya tadi.  
Pandangannya kembali ke depan dan ia sempat tersentak kaget. Gaara sudah ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjerit?"

Baru saja Tenten ingin menjawab, Gaara yang tadi ada di hadapannya mengabur dan kini sudah entah dimana.

"Apa karena kau sudah tahu, bahwa memang tak akan ada yang menolongmu?"

Suara itu berada tepat di sampingnya.

Dan mengabur lagi ketika ia menoleh.

"Kau sendirian,"

Tenten mendongak, dan benar saja. Lelaki itu ada di atas.

"Bahkan Sasuke tak menganggapmu adik, bukan?"

Emosi Tenten tersulut,"Jangan bawa - bawa Sasuke-niisan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang?"

"Hei, bahkan si Pantat Ayam itu tidak menganggapmu sama sekali,"

"Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"geram Tenten.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sama memuakkannya,"

Mata gadis itu menangkap Gaara yang berdiri di sudut ruangan tengah mengeluarkan _smirk devil_ yang tak membuat gadis itu takut sedikit pun.

"Kau sangat tidak lucu, Gaara-senpai. Tidak bisakah kau diam di hadapanku dan berbicara layaknya orang normal?!"

"Menjijikan,"

"LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH?! KAU TERLALU BANYAK BICARA!"teriak Tenten memajukan badannya, yang ujung - ujungnya menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

Wussh..

"Melepaskanmu?"

Napas gadis itu tertahan kala Gaara sudah berada di depannya dan berkata tepat di telinganya.

Gaara menjauh untuk mengambil kursi di sudut ruangan bagian belakang Tenten. Setelah menempatkannya tepat di depan Tenten, ia berlutut di depan antara kursinya dan kursi Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tenten merunduk untuk melihat wajah Gaara.

"Melepaskanmu,"jawab Gaara enteng, ia merogoh kantung jubahnya yang terletak di pinggul dan membuka rantai yang mengikat kaki Tenten. Ia berjalan ke belakang dan membuka rantai - rantai lainnya.

Tenten menghela napas lega, tubuhnya mengendur. Ia mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya dan tanpa ia duga air matanya mengalir seiring rasa selamat yang menjalar dalam hatinya.

"Arigatou, Gaara-senpai,"katanya dengan suara parau namun senang.

Gaara duduk di kursinya, perlahan satu alisnya terangkat.

"Arigatou?"

"Kau membebaskanku. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou,"Tenten berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Dan sekarang boleh aku pu-"

"Duduk,"

Suara tegas nan dingin menghentikan niat Tenten untuk izin pulang saat itu juga. Tenten duduk perlahan dengan sejuta tanya di kepalanya.

Gaara mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Tenten, memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

"Gaa-"

"Kau tahu bukan, aku sangat dendam pada kakakmu itu,"

Rahang Tenten mengeras, ia berdiri sebelum Gaara menggenggam atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangannya kuat. Satu hentakan Gaara pada tangan yang menggantung itu membuat Tenten terduduk kembali-agak nyeri pada Tenten memang.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Sasuke, bukan?"

"Tentu! Dan kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak menyentuh dia!"seru gadis itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Gaara semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang bahkan sakit akibat rantainya belum hilang.

"Bayar nyawanya dengan nyawamu,"

Mata Tenten melebar, hawa dingin menjalar di punggungnya.

"A-apa?"

"Sasuke terlalu mudah untuk aku pengaruhi. Dengan sedikit melakukan pekerjaan kotorku yang dulu padanya, ia bisa mati dengan cepat,"

Tenten memejamkan mata kala memori - memori dulu terulang kembali ke ingatannya. Memori dimana Sasuke adalah pemabuk, pecandu narkoba, bahkan sampai menganggap bahwa _bar_ adalah rumah keduanya. Ia ingat kala Sasuke menamparnya karena gadis itu melarangnya untuk pergi ke _bar_. Ia ingat kala Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan baju compang - camping tak terkancing sempurna dan wangi perempuan menyeruak di tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam lebih kuat kala ia mendengar bahwa banyak teman - teman Sasuke meninggal dengan jumlah darah yang menurun drastis dalam tubuh mereka. Semuanya terulang dalam pikirannya, semua. Termasuk kala ia menyelidiki 'Hitler' yang ternyata dalang dari semua kematian itu, juga saat Sasuke di rehabilitasi.

Muntah berkali - kali, jalannya terhuyung - huyung, juga caci makian yang ia berikan kala Tenten tak  
mengizinkannya mengkonsumsi obat lagi saat tubuh Sasuke seakan menagih 'jatah'nya. Di tambah Itachi yang terlalu jauh untuk dimintai pertolongan.

Itu adalah saat - saat terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Iris _auburn_ yang terpejam kuat untuk beberapa saat itu terbuka dengan kristalan bening siap untuk meluncur.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara yang seolah menunggu.

"Apa yang kau mau?"tanya Tenten lirih.

"Aku lapar,"

"Lapar?"

Gaara menarik kuat tangan Tenten untuk mendektkan mereka. Tangan Gaara melingkari bahu gadis itu untuk mempermudah. Sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi menurunkan apapun yang menutupi bahu gadis itu.

Tenten menegang dalam dekapan Gaara, gadis itu seolah membeku.

Dan semakin membeku kala Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perpotongan leher bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara-senpai?!"berontak Tenten tertahan lantaran kaki keduanya yang bertabrakan tak jelas.

Gaara menghela napas pelan,"Sudah kubilang aku lapar,"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya takut saat Gaara kembali mendekati lehernya, sebelum,

"Akh-!"

Ya, dan kini tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu gadis itu. Kala lidahnya merasakan cairan merah kental dari sang gadis, matanya melebar tak percaya. Ia segera melepas gadis itu dengan tangannyamasih memeganginya.

Gaara menatap gadis di hadapannya.

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, netra gadis itu menangkap segaris cairan dari sudut bibir Gaara.

Dan sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut, Gaara kembali mendekapnya dan menggerogoti lehernya liar.

''Siapapun gadis ini, dia mempunyai darah yang sama dengan Matsuri,'

* * *

Tenten's POV

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Tubuhku yang tadi tak bisa bergerak, disusul dengan darah dari tubuhku yang tak henti - hentinya mengalir, membuat aku sendiri tak sadarkan diri.

Mataku membuka sempurna, kala aku hanya melihat warna putih.

Jemariku mencapainya, dan ternyata itu hanya kain. Segera aku menyibakkannya.

Aku ditutupi kain sejak tadi? Aku kan belum mati.

Gaara-senpai sudah tak ada di sini, rantai juga tak mengikatku seperti terakhir kali aku terbangun.

Cepat - cepat tanganku meraba perpotongan leher bahuku yang terbuka, aku seolah tak heran kala merasakan dua lubang dalam kecil dengan jarak yang tak jauh, juga dengan noda darah kala aku mencoba melihatnya.

Aku menutup kembali luka kering itu. Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan perihnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku kala aku menaikkan jaketku. Rambutku tak lagi tercepol, hanya rambut sepunggung yang pastinya kusut dengan ikal di ujung - ujungnya.

Aku menguatkan kakiku untuk berjalan. Tak peduli seperti apapun aku kelihatannya sangat ini, aku hanya ingin pulang.

Aku hanya ingin pulang.

Tanganku meraih knop pintu, dan membukanya cepat. Cahaya oranye menyergapku kala aku sampai di luar, segera berjalan lebih cepat.

Aku berjalan lebih cepat, kala air mata kembali mengaliri pipiku. Mataku memanas dan kembali mengeluarkan tetesan - tetesan air mata.

Hanya air mata, tanpa isakan.

"Tenten?"

Aku menoleh perlahan. Mataku menangkap siluet lelaki yang juga berjubah. Mataku memicing ingin melihat dengan jelas, dan akhirnya ia terlihat jelas seiring langkah mendekatnya.

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Kau, hidup?"

Aku masih dengan ekspresi yang sama bertanya - tanya.

"Tentu,"namun akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar.

"Kau harusnya sudah mati,"jelas Sasori-senpai.

Aku berbalik badan, menatap permadani indah kastil. Cahaya warna - warni memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian ruangan karena cahaya matahari yang seolah menghidupkannya.

Perlahan senyumku mengembang,"Semua memang ingin aku mati. Tapi sialnya aku malah masih hidup,"

"Tenten, bukan itu maksudku,"jelas Sasori-senpai.

Aku sedikit menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan _eye smile_ -ku,"Aku memang harusnya sudah mati sekarang,"

"Kuobati lukamu, ayo,"Sasori-senpai perlahan menyentuh pundakku yang luka.

Aku meringis kecil sebelum akhirnya menggeleng,"Aku ingin pulang,"

"Pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini?"tanya Sasori-senpai.

"Kau tak akan melalukan hal yang dilakukan Gaara-senpai, bukan?"

Kudengar Sasori-senpai tertawa kecil," _Kissmark_ yang menyakitkan, bukan?"

Aku merenggut,"Ini kau sebut _kissmark_?"

"Tak kusangka Gaara seganas itu,"Sasori-senpai menggeleng.

"Hey, Senpai! Itu menggelikan! Ayo obati aku!"gerutuku meraih tangan  
Sasori-senpai dan menarik - nariknya.

"Kau dan Gaara bahkan menduluiku. Kalian romantis sekali,"

Aku berteriak jengkel sementara Sasori-senpai terawa puas.

Kissmark? Cih itu menjijikan.

* * *

Still Tenten's POV.

"Tenten-chaaaan!"seru seorang gadis yang suaranya familiar di telingaku.

Perlahan aku menoleh, dan pelupuk mataku mendapatkan gadis bersurai _pink_ pendek. Aku menorehkan senyum,"Ne, Saku-chan?"

"Kau tahu, kau tahu, kau tahu?"Sakura melompat - lompat saking girangnya,"Kau, ditunjuk, sebagai perwakilan!"

Tak ada kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"tanyaku.

" _Well_ , Kurenai-sensei tahu kalau kau suka mitologi. Ini kan bukan perlombaan serius, hanya untuk menghormati kepercayaan masyarakat. Jadi, jangan gugup begitu,"Sakura tersenyum menepuk pundakku.

Aku meringis tertahan, kala tangannya menepuk pundakku yang terbalut perban di balik kemeja dan _blazer_.

"Eh! Tunggu, pundakmu empuk sekali.."gumamnya.

"Aku kebanyakan lemak,"celotehku.

Sakura tertawa kecil,"Istirahat nanti, kau bertemu Kurenai-sensei di ruang seni, ya? Ada yang ingin ia katakan padamu,"

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Skip time.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung pamit pada Sakura untuk menemui Kurenai-sensei. Tadinya bahkan menawarkan untuk menemaniku, namun aku menolak.

Senyumku terkembang seiring langkahku menemui Kurenai-sensei. Ingatan masa lalu mengenai impian yang hancur kembali dalam ingatanku, dan Kami-sama dengan agungnya memberikanku kesempatan untuk kembali  
membangunnya.

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei,"salamku kala memasuki ruang seni.

Banyak murid dari klub seni yang tengah melakukan kegiatannya masing - masing.

"Di sini, Tenten!"suara yang sudah pasti berasal dari Kurenai-sensei itu membuatku celingukan kesana - kemari. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya dan menghampiri sang guru.

Aku membungkuk sekejap,"Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Sakura pasti sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang lomba ini,mengingat bagaimana pribadi gadis itu,"Kurenai-sensei tersenyum singkat. "Sakura pernah cerita padaku kala aku kebingungan mencari perwakilan, dia bilang kau suka mitologi. Aku langsung berfikir untuk menjadikanmu perwakilan, dengan satu orang lagi, dan Sakura jadi pengatur presentase tampilan. Kau mau kan, Tenten?"

"Dengan senang hati, Sensei,"jawabku tersenyum.

"Baguslah,"Kurenai-sensei menepuk pundakku, yang tidak terluka. Untung saja.

"Lalu, perwakilan yang satunya lagi?"tanyaku.

"Oh. Ada, kau pasti mengenalnya,"

"Dare, Sensei?"tanyaku antusias.

Kulihat Kurenai-sensei mengayunkan tangannya agar orang itu menghampiri. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan bahasa - bahasa tak terucap. Mungkin ia malas berteriak.

"Nah, Tenten."Kurenai-sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ini adalah rekanmu, Tenten.."

Alangkah terkejutnya aku kala melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping guru cantik itu.

"Ga-Gaara-s-senpai?"

Lelaki yang telah kuketahui kekejamannya itu menyunggingkan senyum licik,"Hai, Tenten,"

* * *

\- Tbc-

Yooshh :v Aku update aku update! Gak nyangka ada yang mau baca fic ini :'''

Mau bales reviews, buat yamaten-chan –satu – satunya yang login- aku bales lewat pm ^-^

 **Rahasia : So pasti :v Makasih yaa reviewnyaa :v**

 **Sooya : Iyaa ini udah dilanjut ^-^ Arigatou reviewnyaa..**

 **Leny-chan : Iyaaa.. Aku kehausan fict Tenten,nyari yang baru belum ada, akhirnya bikin :v Iyaa ini dilanjut, semoga ini panjang yaa :v Ya gapapalah, kamu udah review aja aku udah seneng :'''v**

 **Nazliahaibara : Yamaaan :v Kita pake chara ganteng aja buat our badass Tenten :v Kalo masalah kalung udah ada di chap ini kan :v Nah, kalo si Sasuke dingin begitu…ada di chapter yang akan datang :v**

 **Dan yang nge fav/follow, thanks! ^-^**

\- See you all in the next chapter!-


End file.
